


Error 1010: Title Not Found

by AnomalyAAnonymous



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Zimelu X reader, eloni X reader, i was bored, porn with slight plot, zimelu X reader X eloni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomalyAAnonymous/pseuds/AnomalyAAnonymous
Summary: Might turn into a book of oneshots with 1010 members don't know yet. i take requests.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Error 1010: Title Not Found

(Y/n) and Eloni had been dating for 3 months now. When you first started dating one of 1010 you had both been hounded by the parazzi. THe photos (y/n) didn't mind as much as some of the questions you were eventually forced to answer by popular gossip magazine groups and news reporter. Some were simple and (y/n) and Eloni often gave as vague as answers as possible. Was the relationship going well? Yes. We're there arguments? Sometimes, but not often. Sometimes, however the questions got too personal... We're the other members of 1010 involved in the relationships? **NO!** How was their love life?...In truth their was no love life. The green android was extremely shy and didn't go further than cuddling or making out. Although (y/n) wasn't a virgin, you were unfortunately just as shy as Eloni, after all besides being famous he was also your best friend.

So it was after another session of making out in Eloni's room in Barracas mansion, and leaving unfilled that (Y/n) found the predicament you were in now. You had been thinking of ways to try to get Eloni to go further into their relationship, but each one left you a blushing mess, and a mental thought of "I could never pull that off." You walked down the hallway and had just about their large dining room when a hand suddenly grabbed ahold of your shoulder.

(Y/n) squeaked and turned around to face the red android. "Zimelu," (y/n) said. "Don't do that." 

"Let me guess," the red android said seriously. "He couldn't go through with it."

(Y/n) eyes lowered, and you didn't even get to answer, before Zimelu spun (y/n) around and pushed his metal mouth against yours. His hands cupped your face for a moment and his red eyes brightly lit up before he continuind his work on you. "You're beautiful" he said. He began to run his hands up and down your back, and went back to making out with you. You slightly groaned as Zimelu became more forceful. His hand moved down to your ass, both of you moving backwards into the dining room. He sucked on your neck for a moment leaving a dark hickey before moving you into sitting in one of the dining room chairs.He straddled you and ground into you, causing juices to soak through your underwear. He stopped to look at you for a moment and smiled. "Look I made you my favorite color."

He quickly removed your (f/v) color shirt from you and began to move his hands over the front of your body. Whether from the situation or emberassment, your body felt like it was on fire, and his cold metallic hands were the only relief. He ran his right hand underneath your bra, cupping and finding your breasts, and allowing his left hand to move downwards your pants undoing the clasp. He pulled your underwear down, put his finger in and began pumping into you in a steady rthym. He switched between fondling breasts and began rubbing your clit in circles.

"Come on (y/n). You've been around us all long enough to get some idea of what we like..."

"Zimelu,please," you managed to get out.

He pushed his finger roughly into you in response.

"I think you can do better that that...."

"I want you to fuck me until I can't walk! I want your cock in my pussy. " (Y/n) blushed hard.

"Good,"

He swiftly pulled down the underwear and pants and hie metal hinge slid aside to reveal a large cock. Fully erect, he guided himself into you and began to drive himself into you. His pace was rough and strong, and it didn't take long for him to find your g spot. He continued to drive himself into that spot over and over sending you into fits of moaning. His automated breathing quickening as he reached his climax, bringing you with him too. And when you came, you screamed so loud you were sure all of Barracca Mansion heard you.

You were still recovering from coming down off your high when you heard Zimelu ask someone at the door, "So, did you like the show?" In, your half drunken state you looked over to see Eloni, his green eyes flashing with jealousy and anger. He stormed into the room. "She mine," Eloni said with a poisonous tone. (Y/n) was suprised she had never heard Eloni act this possessively or dominant before. He picked you up off the chair and held you in his arms. "You were too rough with her," Eloni spat. "Oh, and you think you can do better, bro?" 

Elonis cheeks glowed for a moment before answering, "Of course."

Eloni began gently layed you down on the carpet, and hovered over you. He began gently kissing up your neck, until he reached your mouth. Eloni kissed your lips until they were tender and swollen. He undid the clasp on your bra and allowed his hands to wander over your body, never staying in one place for long. His hand started on your thigh still rubbing your over sensitive clit, but would wander away for a moments to feel the arch of your back, the contours of your body, before returning to touch you again. His mouth meanwhile was busy kissing your breasts and sucking on the nipples of them. Between what he was doing his mouth and hands, you barely registered when his mouth began to move in patterns downward. . His mouth moved to your dripping wet entrance and he began to lick. As he continued to eat you out, he kept two of his fingers busy on rubbing your clit. It wasn't long before you were seeing stars again.

Suddenly you felt yourself being lifted from the ground, and being forcefully held in someone's arms. "I thought I told you to keep your hands off her," Eloni said. " I know this is your first time," Zimelu hummed. "You need a teacher. Besides don't you think it' would feel good for her?" Eloni paused for a moment, then consented. 

You still hadn't caught on to what was happening until you felt both of their hands running over you.

"Just relax" said one voice.

"If anything goes too far, say something,"

You didn't even have to open your eyes to tell the difference between the two. Elonis hands ran everywhere on the front of your body, fondling your breasts and running his hand over his over your stomach. He stopped in between to give kisses on your lips and then went on to leave hickeys on other various areas of your skin. He worshipped your body as slowly and tenderly as he could. Zimelu on the other hand was pressed up against your back, his mouth leaving another hickey on your neck, one hand grabbing your ass and another finger sliding its way into its entrance. Rough but passionate and nothing but strong vulgar language. 

"Are you ready (y/n)?" Eloni asked. You weakly nodded

Zimelu erection ground into you from behind and slick juices ran from your entrance. You opened your eyes for a moment and moaned at the site. Eloni dick, was lengthier than Zimeulas but not as large, he drove himself into and set up a slow pace. You moaned as you felt yourself filled with a different android from behind. Elonis rthym began to speed up as your walls tightened around him, and the two of your climaxed together, Zimelu cursing as he came too.

Exhausted from the whole affair you collapsed on the ground, unable to stand up any longer. As you looked at the two males who still seemed to have the energy to argue over you two thoughts crossed your mind: _This won't be a one time occurrence_ , and I _guess one of the other members of 1010 was involved in the relationship now after all._


End file.
